Le retour de Maraudeurs
by Cornedrue99
Summary: Apres la pseudo mort de Harry rencontre avec les maraudeurs
1. Chapter 1

Me voila pour la première fic que j'ai crée qui s'intitule Harry Potter 8

Disclaimer: rien est a moi sauf l'histoire car les personnages sont de J.K Rowling

Auteur : Cornedrue99

1

Le retour au Terrier

La bataille avait pris fin, le plus grand des mages noires avait était vaincu.

Harry Potter l'avait terrasser. Après avoir fêter l'événement toute la nuit , Ginny partit voir Harry qui était dans la salle commune de Grinffondor .

_Harry, proposa timidement Ginny

_Oui, répondit Harry surpris d'être interrompu dans sa période de récupération et surtout par Ginny

_Maintenant, qu'i plus Voldemort ...

_Je vois où tu veux en venir et c'est oui. dit Harry

C'est alors qu'ils s' embrassèrent de tout leur amour. Ils sortaient de la salle commune et tombèrent sur les Weasley et Hermione.

_On va tous au Terrier Harry , tu veux venir? proposa Mr Weasley

_D'accord ,répondit Harry en regardant Ginny d'un air plus qu'amical

Ils transplanèrent tous sur la colline près du terrier.

_Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire ? demanda Ginny à Harry

_Oui , mais demain ,répondit Harry, nous sommes tous fatigué.

_D'accord. dit Ginny en baillant

Tous le monde alla se coucher , quand Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Harry et Ginny :

_ On aimerais bien dormir dans la même chambre ce soir, ça vous dérange de dormir dans la même chambre ?

_Non, répondirent Harry et Ginny d'une voix amusée

Harry et Ginny allèrent dans la chambre de Ginny et s'embrassèrent passionnément avant d'aller se coucher bras dessus bras dessous

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la salle à manger et ce qu'ils virent les laissas sans voix, Hermione et Ron étaient entrain de s'embrasser.

_ On ferais mieux de les laisser, murmura Ginny.

D'accord ,répondis Harry

Ils montèrent l'escalier pour remonter dans la chambre de Ginny.

_Ils auraient pu nous prévenir! s'exclama Harry, Tu ne crois pas?

Ginny haussa les épaules d'un air niais, quand tous t'a coup Mrs Weasley descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il y avait Ron et Hermione entrain de s'embrasser. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

_Oh désoler, je ne...

Mais Mrs Weasley ne put finir sa phrase car Ginny entra dans la cuisine(au grand soulagement de Ron et de Hermione

_Bonjour maman dit Ginny

_Bonjour tout le monde, dit Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Le petit déjeuner resta calme jusqu'a que Ron demanda timidement:

_On va faire une partie de Quidditch?

_Oui répondirent Harry, Ginny et même Hermione à la grande surprise des trois autres. Malgré le ciel sombre et le taux trop élevés d'UV.C'est avec joie que Harry et Ginny gagnèrent contre un Ron et une Hermione déchainé .C'est donc après une journée de Quidditch épuisante qu'il rentrèrent dégoulinant de sueur, le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rentrèrent au Terrier.

Une fête fut organisée et tous les membres de la famille Weasley furent présent :

_Peut être que nous devrions leur annoncer demain , proposa Ginny , pour être sur de ne pas gâcher la fête.

_ D'accord, répondit Harry qui se hâta de partir voyant que tout le monde venait vers lui.

Le lendemain matin, se lever fut une épreuve difficile quand ils se sont souvenus qu'il devait annoncer à la famille Weasley( réputé pour être protecteur envers Ginny) et à Hermione la nouvelle qui seras surement dure à croire. Ils se préparèrent psychologiquement avant de descendre. La famille Weasley et Hermione étaient dans la salle à manger quand Harry et Ginny arrivèrent main dans la main et le sourire jusqu'au oreilles .

_Que vous arrivent -ils pour paraitre aussi heureux ?demanda Mrs Weasley surprise de les voir main dans la main.

Pour toute réponse Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent de tous leur amour et la réponse fut claire pour tous le monde . Ron se leva d'un bond prit sa baguette et fit:

_SECTUMSEMPRA! avec une rapidité inhabituelle.

Puis il s'enfuie par transplanage sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

Harry criait et son sang s'éparpillait sur le sol comme une grande tache vermeille... puis il s'évanouit. Tous le monde crut qu'il était mort alors ils l'enterraient avec sa baguette. Pendant les semaines suivante Ginny passa ses journée sur la tombe de son bien aimée éfondré partit à la recherche de son frère. Elle chercha partout, en vain. Elle rentra chez elle penaude , les larmes aux yeux. Quand quelqu'un disait que ce n'était pas possible, que Ron n'était pas comme ça Ginny regardait la personne en question et cette personne pouvait voir un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle voulait tué son frère , ce regard n'était pas très agréable et bien sur tous le monde se demandait comment Ron Weasley avait pu tuer l'élu ,celui qui avait tué lord Voldemort...

De longues semaines passèrent et les choses devenaient... étranges dans le monde des sorciers depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Harry Potter a était tué par une personne que la famille Weasley dit ne pas connaitre, le désespoir était là. Ce qui étaient complètement faux la famille Weasley le savaient parfaitement mais il ne voulaient pas que leur fils Ron aillent à Azkaban. Ginny a pourtant essayé maintes fois de le dénoncer mais les Weasley l'ont toujours arrêter. Ginny était effondré. La perte de son bien aimé l'avait détruite mentalement. Pire que quand il était vivant et qu'il ne sortait pas avec elle. Mais au moins a ce moment là ,il était là. En chair et en os. Pas comme maintenant. Elle en avait fait le serment retrouver et tuer son frère quoiqu'il lui en couterai.

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La sortie du sanctuaire des morts…

Lorsque Ron put enfin délivrer Harry de son cercueil rempli d'eau pour que Harry qui s'était jeté un sortilège de Tetenbule pour survivre à l'eau que Ron sous ordre d'Harry avait fait mettre dans le cercueil, Harry se retrouva dans un état proche de la transe. Il décida alors qu'il partirait au Manoir Potter qui était le lieu de résidence de tous les Potter dont ses parents mais qui avaient décidé dans la seconde demeure des Potter bien que plus modeste tout aussi impressionnante lors qu'il avaient recouru au sortilège de Fidélita pour se protéger se Voldemort ils avaient choisi de déménager pour préservé leur fils et eux-mêmes.

Au Terrier, l'ambiance était probablement au plus bas pensa Harry, mais lui n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec Ron .Au Manoir Potter il passait son temps avec Ron soit à préparer la potion qui doit l'emmener à l'époque des Maraudeurs et quand il n'était pas avec lui il était plongé dans des vieux grimoires enseignant et expliquant l'ancienne magie ainsi que d'autres qui eux expliquait la magie sans baguette. Au bout de quelque mois, Harry n'y tenant pu, il décida d'envoyer Hedwige poster une lettre à l'intention d'Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley leur expliquant ce qu'il contait faire et pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas informés de leur plan en ajoutant un P.S. aux jumeaux pour leur dire quelque chose de privé qui concernait leur projet.

Harry avait écrit dans sa lettre qu'ils devraient probablement simuler un voyage en France à Baubatonx pour venir les voir lui et Ron et leur indiquant que Harry (qui avait volontairement omis de dire la présence de Ron) les attendrais dans le champ qui surplombent la colline qui est juste à coté de la maison des Lovegood. Mais Harry demeurait pensif ce qui n'échappât pas au regard inquisiteur de Ron.

-Harry, demanda Ron, sa va ?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Harry, je me demandais juste s'ils allaient venir.

Ron plus que surpris fut étonné par sa réponse qui apparemment perturbait Harry.

-Mais, bien sur qu'ils vont venir, répondit Ron, tu sais aussi bien que moi que avec Hermione vous êtes considérés comme des membres de la famille à part entière.

-Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison, lui dit après de longues minutes Harry, vous êtes ma seule et unique famille.

-Alors en les attendant, et si tu préparais un discours leur annonçant le retour à la vie qui n'en ait pas un magistral, proposa Ron.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry, même s'ils vont me prendre pour un mort vivant ou le cousin éloigné de du petit Jésus !

-Oui, s'esclaffa Ron, Jésus Christ Numéro 2.

Et c'est dans un état euphorique qu'ils discutèrent tranquillement tout en préparant la potion des jumeaux dont ils pensaient qu'ils accepteraient de venir avec eux au temps des Maraudeurs car ils semblaient vouloir suivre le chemin tracé par les Maraudeurs car apparemment ils appliquaient le concept digne des Maraudeurs qui est de faire des bêtises pour rire car le rire est synonyme d'espoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La révélation

-Giiiiinnnnnnnny !s'exclama Hermione, j'ai reçu une lettre pour toi, moi et les jumeaux !

Ginny entendant cela descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour se retrouver face à face à une Hermione particulièrement choquée.

-Hermione, sa va ? demanda Ginny.

-Cette écriture, elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un par le plus grand des hasards, questionna Hermione

-Mione, il me manque plus que quiconque mais arrête de le voir partout, lui répondit Ginny.

-Oui tu as raison, lui dit une Hermione toute penaude.

-Passe-moi plutôt cette lettre Mione, dit Ginny

_A n'ouvrir qu'avec la présence de toutes les personnes indiquées ci-dessus_, put-elle lire en dessous de son nom, celui d'Hermione, et ceux des jumeaux.

-On a de la chance, dit Ginny, Fred et Georges arrivent ce soir au Terrier, on pourra leur expliquait la situation et par la même occasion, ouvrir le lettre.

-Oui, tu as raison Ginny, lui dit Hermione, on pourra bientôt en finir avec cette histoire assez étrange.

La journée fut longue et ennuyeuse pour les deux filles qui essayèrent de discuter vainement d'autres choses comme par exemple, si Poudlard allait rouvrirent cette année et en se disant que si Macgonagald décidait de rouvrir le collège elles seraient probablement dans la même classe.

Lorsque la nuit commença enfin à tomber, elles entendirent un pop retentissant dans le jardin indiquant l'arrivé des jumeaux. Après que les jumeaux eurent embrassés leur mère et leur père ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour déposer quelques inventions. Profitant de l'instant de solitude des jumeaux, les deux filles décidèrent de monter dans la chambre que partageaient Fred et Georges.

Arrivés au seuil de la porte, elles décidèrent de se manifester avant d'entrer et commencèrent par frapper à la porte.

-Entrée, répondit Fred.

Fred, Georges, ont a reçu une lettre ce matin pour moi, Ginny, et vous, annonça Hermione.

-Quelle genre de lettre ?questionna Georges

-On ne sait pas, dit Ginny, il est marqué qu'on ne devrait l'ouvrir qu'une fois tous ensemble.

-Alors ouvre-là Hermione, encouragea Fred.

-OK, dit Hermione, c'est parti.

_Cher Amis,_

_En vous disant qui je suis, vous allez probablement sautés au plafond, mais bon j'y vais. Je suis Harry James Potter. Et oui, je suis encore vivant !_

_Pour l'instant je ne vous en dis pas plus…_

_J'aimerai que vous passiez me voir au Manoir Potter._

_Je ne vous dit rien de plus sur mon retour sauf que je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir contacté plus tôt…_

_Pour contacter le Manoir Potter il suffit de serrer dans sa main les pièces que je vous aie envoyées. Mais faites attention, une fois utilisées les pièces s'autodétruiront. Je vous attends lundi matin à la première et Georges seront peut-être absent un moment donc ils devront prétexter un voyage d'affaire en France et qu'il ne doivent en parler à personne._

_H.J.P._

_P.S : Fred et Georges je devrais vous parler d'un sujet qui vous concernera si vous acceptaient la proposition que je vais vous faire Lundi. _

-Déconcertant, répéta Hermione pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Ginny quand à elle pleurait de joie, et les jumeaux s'interrogeait sur la chose qu'Harry devra leur parler.

On n'aura pas beaucoup de temps à attendre pour savoir si c'est une farce ou non vu qu'on est déjà dimanche soir, dit Georges.

Et c'est sur cet état d'euphorie mélangé au doute qu'il passèrent la nuit jusque a ce que Fred partit annoncé a sa mère qu'il devait partir en voyage en France pour le travail et qu'il n'aurait probablement pas beaucoup le temps de lui écrire et lui annonçant qu'ils devaient partir demain à la première heure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 5

La Rencontre

Vers minuit, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges, ainsi que madame Weasley descendirent vers la cuisine pour prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner. Ginny et Hermione avaient tenues a accompagnés Fred et Georges jusqu'au portoloin, mais Fred et Georges avaient demandés à leur mère de ne pas les accompagnés.

Et c'est sur une effusion de larme que les jumeaux partirent accompagnés des filles sur cette phrase de madame Weasley :

-Vous ferez attention, hein ?

-Mais oui maman, répondit Georges exaspéré, ne t'inquiète pas, après tout, Voldemort est mort.

-Oui, tu as raison, bonne route mes chéries.

Ils se dépêchèrent de dépasser la colline et arrivèrent en avance au portoloin.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague, dit Ron, en plus maman ne voulait pas vous laissé partir.

-En tout cas, si c'est une blague nous le sauront bien assez tôt, répondit Fred, mais elle serait de très mauvais goût.

Quand le portoloin commença à s'agiter, les Weasley et Hermione posèrent rapidement leurs mains sur la vieille casserole qui leur servaient de portoloin.

Ils furent rapidement emportés par le tourbillon qu'à provoquer le portoloin, et tombèrent comme des pierres devant un manoir splendide devant lequel un homme encapuchonné avançait vers leur position. Mais il n'y avait pas une once de peur dans leur regard, ils avaient bien affrontés des mangemorts et ils n'étaient pas des Gryffondors pour rien.

-Suivez-moi, dépêchez vous, leur dit une voix qui leur paraissait familière.

Et sans un mot de plus, l'homme se retourna et entra dans l'immense bâtisse.

Hésitant tout de même à suivre cet inconnu dans cette maison, ils se regardèrent tous puis, d'un commun accord, ils entrèrent dans le manoir.

Dans le hall d'entrer, ils restèrent émerveillés devant les lustres en or massif, les tapisseries rouge et or une maison d'un parfait petit Gryffondor.

A peine ils eurent fait un pas, qu'un elfe de maison se prosterna devant eux.

-Mesdames et messieurs, mon nom est Glorfi, dit l'elfe de maison, mon maître m'a demandé de vous conduire dans le salon.

E sans un mot de plus, Glorfi se retourna prestement et les emmena dans une pièce adjacente ou un homme qui leurs tournaient le dos lisait la couverture d'un vieux grimoire poussiéreux que toute personne sensée reposerait directement la ou il l'a pris. Mais, pas Hermione Granger.

-Quel est le titre du livre que vous lisez ? demanda Hermione.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance Mione, lui répondit l'homme.

Et sur ce, il se retourna lentement et lorsqu'il fut en face d'eux, il releva son capuchon pour laisser apparaître son visage.

-Harry ! s'exclama Ginny.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras sous l'œil passionné de Glorfi qui était extrêmement heureux pour son maître. Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

-Ginny, dit Harry dans à souffle qu'elle seule put entendre, comme tu m'as manqué, je t'aime.

-Oh Harry toi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui répondit Ginny, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

-Harry, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley, c'est bien toi ?

-Mais bien sur que c'est moi les gars, vous m'avez manqué.

Ce fut maintenant au tour d'Hermione de sauté dans les bras d'Harry.

-Harry, comme tu m'a manqué si tu savais tout le monde pensait que tu étais mort… que le sort de Ron t'avait tué…

-Hermione, avant que vous me fassiez la peau à cause de ce que je vais vous révéler, j'aimerai vous dire que je suis avant toute chose désolé.

Hermione voulut dire quelque chose mais avant qu'elle ne put dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul tout petit mot, Harry l'interrompit en envoyant un regard qui signifiait probablement qu'il ne voulait pas être interrompu dans sa description des événements qui se sont passés. Il reprit donc d'une voix qui se voulait calme et posée.

-Les amis, ma soi disante mort avait été planifié, ce n'est pas que je ne faisait pas confiance mais ils fallaient qu'à mon enterrement vos mines tristes devaient être réelles. Donc, oubliés tout de suite l'idée que Ron soit un assassin et qu'il m'a tué. C'est faux oubliés tout de suite cette idée. Il est dans la cuisine et aimerait vous parlez mais avant je voudrais te dire Ginny que j'étais désolé de ne t'a voir pas mis dans la confidence.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, assura Ginny, je suis tellement contente de vous retrouver toi et mon frère maintenant que je sais qu'il est innocent.

-Harry, dit Hermione, il y a une chose que moi et les jumeaux ne comprenons pas, pourquoi avoir fait croire que tu es mort ?

-Je vais vous en parler mais pour l'instant faisons venir Ron, Glorfi ?

-Oui maître Harry

Et sur le pop indiquant que l'elfe a transplané, il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec Ron.

-Voilà, commença Harry, maintenant que nous sommes au complet nous pouvons commencer. Si j'ai fait croire à ma mort c'est parce que avec Ron nous sommes en train de faire une potion qui nous permettra de remonter le temps au temps des Maraudeurs.

Une expression d'ébahissement des jumeaux indiqua à Harry que son plan allait marcher que c'était couru d'avance.

-Nous avons pour objectif de réussir à percer tous les secrets de Poudlard, faire les quatre cents coups avec les Maraudeurs.

Les filles si vous voulais vous pouvez rester ici avec Ron. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à madame Weasley que vous avez vu un appart et que vous avez besoin de plus d'intimité, vous la ramenée ici et vous lui expliquait tout.

-Harry il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas , dit Hermione, si Ron reste ici qui va avec toi ?

Harry se tourna vers Fred et Georges.

C'est de ça que je voulais vous parler, est ce que vous accepteriez de m'accompagner au temps des Maraudeurs ?

-TU PLAISANTE, dit Fred, BIEN SUR QUE NOUS ACCEPTONS, RENCONTRER LES MARAUDEURS ? CE SONT NOS IDOLES !

-C'EST SUPER MERCI HARRY, dit Georges.

-Donc c'est réglé nous partons demain à la première heure, dit Harry.

Ils décidèrent pour passer le temps d'aller faire une partie de quidditch sauf Hermione qui partit découvrir la bibliothèque des Potter.

Ce n'est que vers midi, que Glorfi les appela pour venir manger. Après avoir servi à manger Glorfi ce mit à table avec eux sur une chaise magiquement rehaussée ce qui choqua toute l'assemblé sauf Harry et Ron.

-Harry, commença Ginny, c'est normal qu'il mange avec nous ?

Glorfi qui était désemparé jeta un regard à son maître pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Glorfi tu n'as rien fait de mal, le rassura Harry, Ginny en arrivant j'ai demandé au tableau de mon père si cela ne choquerait pas Glorfi si je lui proposait de manger à la même table que moi et Ron et mon père m'a répondu que dans la famille c'était une tradition et que c'a ne le choquerait donc pas. Il a aussi l'interdiction de se punir, précisa-t-il, il est beaucoup plus sympa que Kreatur.

-Glorfi sait qu'il a de la chance d'avoir d'aussi bon maître, dit Glorfi.

-Glorfi est aussi payé 1 gallion par semaine, a droit a 1 journée de congé maladie et ne travaille pas le dimanche normalement mais il ne peut s'empêcher de faire quelque chose, dit Harry, au départ il devait être payer 10 gallions par semaine et 10 jours de congés par an mais il n'a pas voulu.

-Glorfi aime travailler pour d'aussi bon maîtres que la famille Potter.

-Je suis extrêmement heureuse Harry de voir que toi et ta famille pensent que les elfes de maison sont nos égaux.

Harry se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire.

-Merci miss pour d'aussi belles paroles, dit Glorfi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'après midi se passa relativement vite, ils passèrent la première partie de l'après midi à s'amuser dans la piscine ou à bronzer à coté sur de grandes chaises longues.

Vers trois heures, ils rentrèrent et regardèrent des films moldus et ils ne furent interrompus que par Glorfi qui leur apporta un en-cas..

La soirée tout comme l'après midi fut relativement calme et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'ils montèrent se coucher. Harry, Ron et les jumeaux eux en plus pensaient à leur journée de demain ou ils allaient rencontrer les grands Maraudeurs…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Un nouvel espace temps pour une nouvelle rentrée…

Ce matin, dire que Harry Potter fut réveillé un peu brutalement ne serait pas mentir car c'est avec les jumeaux Weasley sautant sur son lit en criant : « Allez paresseux debout !Allez paresseux debout !... »Qu'il se réveilla un peu de mauvaise humeur mais qui fut vite remplacé en pensant qu'il allait rencontrer son père et les Maraudeurs jeunes. Et quand il se leva enfin Fred lui dit :

-C'est bien, en voilà un garçon courageux.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là lui, demanda Harry.

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste Ron qui a eu un peu de mal à sortir du lit.

-Ah, fit Harry rassuré.

-Bon, et si on allait faire honneur au petit déjeuner que Glorfi a préparé, il s'est dépêché comme un dingue de préparer le petit déjeuner quand il a vu que nous réveillons tout le monde.

-Arrêtez de le traumatiser le pauvre, je vous signale que cela fait 18 ans qu'il n'a plus préparé à manger pour ses maîtres, les sermonna faussement Harry.

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est Ginny qui est chargée de réveiller Hermione, allez allons faire hommage au festin de cet elfe soi disant martyrisé par nous.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent les escaliers en passant devant la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon pour finalement arriver devant une grande porte vitrée qu'ils passèrent pour finalement des retrouver sur la terrasse au bord de la piscine et des transats avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione qui riaient énormément par rapport à une blague de Ron (là seule de drôle qu'il connaît et qui a un rapport avec un farfadet.

Harry en s'approchant de la table embrassa Ginny et s'assit entre elle et Hermione.

-Harry, s'exclama Ron, tu tombes à pic, je leur ai raconté l'histoire d'un farfadet, d'une harpie et…

Mais Ron n'a jamais eu le temps de finir sa phrase car Harry l'interrompu pour lui dire :

-Je sais Ron, c'est la seule que tu connais.

-Pas du tout j'en connais plein d'autres, s'exclama Ron.

-Ce que Harry veux dire, commença Fred, c'est que c'est la seule blague drôle que tu connaisse, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ron qui décida de l'ignorer leur annonça que la potion était enfin prête comme prévu.

Harry et les jumeaux avaient déjà fais leurs valises la veille et c'est donc après le petit-déjeuner qu'ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient prendre la potion.

Glorfi et Ginny étaient en larmes Ginny car elle perdait même se ce n'est que pour très peu de temps l'homme qu'elle aime et Glorfi son maître.

-Glorfi, commença Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et puis rappelle toi que si tous marche comme prévus tu retrouvera mon père.

Glorfi lui répondit de bien prendre soin de lui.

-Quand à toi Ginny ne t'inquiète et n'oublie pas que je t' aime.

-Vous le surveillez afin qu'il n'aille pas courir les autres filles, demanda Ginny à l'adresse de ses frères.

-Promis, dirent-ils

-Je t'aime Harry lui dit Ginny.

-Allez c'est parti dit Harry, à trois : 1,2, et trois.

Et ils disparurent tous les trois dans un pop retentissant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, dit Hermione, tout va bien se passez.

-Oui, approuva Ron ils sont grands ne t'inquiète pas.

Lorsque Harry et les jumeaux réapparurent, ils étaient dans un des endroits les plus insolites car ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce trouver là, devant la grosse dame qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Euh, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, demanda Fred.

-Non désolé, lui répondit Harry.

-Non plus, dit Georges.

-D'après vous, en quelle années sommes nous, demanda Georges.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, mais peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui tu as raison Harry, dit Fred.

Et c'est donc perplexe que Harry et les Jumeaux traversèrent le château en moins de deux grâce aux passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient ou plutôt qu'ils connaitront dans le futur.

Ils arrivèrent prestement devant la gargouille de pierre, mais restait le dilemme du mot de passe.

-Fizwibiz, tenta Harry

Et comme par magie la gargouille se tourna pour les laisser passer.

En prenant son courage à de mains en pensant au Gryffondor qu'il sera dans quelques années, Harry toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Mr Potter, quelle surprise, dit le professeur Dumbledore, et qui sont ces jeunes qui vous accompagnent.

-Fred et Georges Weasley, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

-Weasley ? S'étonna le professeur Dumbledore, je croyais tous les connaître pas toi James, dit-il en regardant Harry.

-Professeur Dumbledore, commença Harry, je ne suis pas James Potter, je suis Harry James Potter, son fils, moi et les jumeaux venons du futur de 1945 plus précisément.

-Et, que faites vous là ?

-Nous venons de tester une potion qui permet les voyages temporels et nous en avons fabriqués une qui permet d'envoyer ceux qui viennent tout juste de mourir dans le futur ou alors le passé, bien que le futur soit recommandé, alors professeur est-ce que James et Lily Potter, sont encore vivants.

-Bien sur qu'ils ont vivants, ils entament leur cinquième année demain ! Mais vous devez faire erreur se sont James et Lily Evans dont vous parlez qui aurait crus que ces deux là finiraient ensemble.

-Cinquième année, s'exclamèrent Harry et les Jumeaux en chœur. On va attendre un bout de temps.

-Et oui, dit le professeur Dumbledore amusé, mais dites moi jeunes gens, en 1995, est-ce que Dumbledore est morts ?

-C'est un peu compliqué cette histoire professeur, dit Harry, en fait Voldemort a essayé de me tuer quand je n'étais qu'un bébé, mais ma mère s'est interposé et a utilisé la vieille magie pour me sauver. Voldemort a été réduit a rien pendant quatorze ans mais il est revenu et je l'ai tué en à, vous savez tout.

-Et moi, demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous etes morts en 1993, nous aimerions vous faire revenir mais nous voulions d'abord votre avis.

-Je pense que vous feriez mieux de me laisser mort.

-Professeur, etes-vous sur ?

-Oui, Harry je suis sur mais revenons à nos moutons.

Vu qu'il faut que vous restiez ici un bon petit moment, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous faisiez passez pour de nouveaux élèves venus de Nouvelles Zélande, vous etes d'accord et pour plus de simplicité vous entrerez vous aussi en cinquième année, dites vous que comme ça vos devoirs seront plus vites faits dit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusée sur les lèvres.

-Oui mais bon, mais au moins comme ça nous serons avec les Maraudeurs.

-Si on les connaits, s'exclama Fred, vous voulez rire !

-Ce sont nos idoles, dit Fred !

-Eh bien cela promet, dit le professeur Dumbledore un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Bon votre rentrée ce passe donc demain, je vois que vous avez vos affaires et de l'argent liquide. Parfait, pour plus de simplicité toi Harry tu auras les yeux bleus et les cheveux longs et vous les jumeaux vous serez bruns aux yeux marrons. Harry tu t'appellera Harry Greffen et vous Fred et Georges Lautner. Cela vous va ?

-Oui professeur.

-Bien je vais donc procéder aux changements, orus draco change apparencia !

-Cela me fait tout bizarre, dit Harry, mécontent que sa cicatrice soit encore visible.

-C'est parfait, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

-Bien ce soir vous dormirez dans la grande salle et vous mangerez à la table de professeurs exeptionellement. C'est d'accord ?

-Oui professeur, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Très bien venez, je vais vous présenter les professeurs présents, pour l'instant il n'y en a que deux.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer et se retournèrent donc.

Et c'est là qu'ils virent une jeune femme blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans et un homme brun qui avait à peu près le même age.

-Les garçons, je vous présente votre nouvelle professeur qui va enseigner une matière bien française le duel, le professeur Tiphaine Chabot.

-Enchanté, fit-elle d'une voix cristalline, je suis sur que nous allons très bien nous entendre.

-Et voici le professeur Clément Matthieu qui nous vient également de France et qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.

-Enchanté, fit-il.

-Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites mesdames et messieurs les professeurs et si vous alliez faire subir une série de tests à ces jeunes visiteurs temporels.

-Bien, professeur, dit le professeur Chabot.

A peine fut-ils sortis que le professeur Chabot leur demanda, quels sont vos qualifications dans le futur ?

-Moi et mon frère on a construit un magasin de farces et attrapes, répondit Fred.

-Et moi j'ai tué Lord Voldemort, dit Harry d'une voix monotone.

-QUOI ! TU AS REUSSI À LE BATTRE TOI, UN GAMIN DE 18 ANS !

-Oui répondit-il.

-Eh bien bravo, dit le professeur Matthieu avec admiration.

Arrivé dans le parc du château le professeur Chabot dit à Harry de faire un expelliarmus sur elle.

-EXPELLIARMUS, dit-il.

Chabot fut envoyé 15 mètres plus loin et sa baguette se trouvait désormais dans la main de Harry, elle haussa le niveau et à chaque fois Harry réussit les exercices avec brio sous son œil admiratif.

Quand elle lui demanda un duel, il accepta et gagna haut la main, il réessaya tous les exercices avec la magie sans baguette et réussit tout aussi bien, et le professeur Chabot lui dit que si il réussissait le défi qu'elle allait lui lancé elle lui donnerait des cours d'ancienne magie pendant l'année.

-D'accord accepta-t-il.

-Fait apparaître un patronus corporel.

-Rien de plus facile, lui répondit Harry.

Et, il s'écria : SPERO PATRONUM ! sous les yeux ébahis des Jumeaux et de ses professeurs.

Un cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette.

-Bravo tu as réussi, s'exclama le professeur Chabot.

Les jumeaux ont du faire également les exercices mais ne réussirent pas aussi bien qu'Harry.

Le soir au dîner, les professeurs narraient les exploits d'Harry au professeur Dumbledore.

-Je connais ces capacités j'étais là invisible, mais là, dit le professeur Dumbledore, mais je pense qu'il est capable de plus, j'aimerai également lui donné des cours, je t'expliquerait tous plus tard Harry.

-Bien, professeur, répondit Harry en pensant aux cours supplémentaires qu'il allait avoir en se disant qu'heureusement il avait déjà fait la cinquième année et donc que ces devoirs ne seraient pas long à faire.

Ils montèrent se coucher en pensant à leur journée de demain ou il rencontreront les Maraudeurs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Rencontre à la rentrée

Ce matin, Harry et les Jumeaux furent réveillés aux alentours de six heures du matin par le professeur Matthieu.

-Les garçons, il faut vous réveillé, vous devez aller sur le chemin de traverse avec Tiphaine et Moi pour acheter vos affaires.

-On arrive, grommela Harry

-Dépêchez vous les garçons nous devons prendre le portoloin dans la grande salle à sept heures et demies. Alors debout et plus vite que ça, ajouta-t-il dans un rire léger.

A peine eu –t-il fermé la porte que Fred et Georges se jetaient sur Harry un polochon à la main chacun.

-Eh c'est pas du jeu vous etes deux contre moi, s'exclama Harry.

-Tu as battu Voldemort non, répondit Georges, ce n'est pas deux adolescent comme nous qui te faisons peur j'espère, dit Gorges en se relevant de lui.

Harry prit à la hâte un coussin et se jeta sur Fred et Georges.

-Ah vous le prenez comme ça dit-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Après une un quart d'heure ils décidèrent d'arrêter et de descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner.

En bas le professeur Chabot les attendait devant la grande salle.

-Alors, on traîne au lit jeunes hommes, dit-elle, puis elle vit la plume qui dépassait des cheveux de Fred et ajouta, vous croyez vraiment que c'était le matin pour une bataille de polochon ?Bon allez on y va. Ne vous inquiété pas l'année n'est pas commencé je ne peux donc pas enlever de point, ça par contre je préfère y enlever dit-elle en enlevant une plume des cheveux d'Harry qui devint rouge comme une pivoine.

-Venez à notre table, dit le professeur Dumbledore, ce serait idiot de déjeuné chacun de son coté puisque nous sommes si peu nombreux.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut passé, allèrent vers le hall d'entrée pour trouver une vielle bouilloire qui devait sûrement de portoloin car les professeurs ainsi que le directeur posèrent leur main sur cet objet des plus insolites pour servir de portoloin.

-Dépêchez vous les enfants, dit le professeur Dumbledore en se relevant vous etes pressés il me semble.

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous s'étonna Georges

-Non je vérifiais le taux de magie pour voir si la puissance était suffisante.

-Allez les enfants accrochez vous, leur dit le professeur chabot, le portoloin démarre dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,0…

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le pub se nommant le chaudron baveur mais avec vingt ans de moins et passèrent le passage sans un regard aux clients présents.

Ils passèrent chez Fleury et Bott pour de nouveaux livres, chez Madame Guipure pour de nouveaux vêtements, chez l'apothicaire pour les ingrédients pour les potions, ils ont du acheter de nouveaux uniformes ainsi qu'un nouveau chaudron.

Ce n'est que vers 10 heures qu'ils partirent pour aller à la gare de King cross ou ils laissèrent Harry et les jumeaux, ils n'osaient pas aller avec eux par rapport aux autres élèves qui auraient été surpris si un parent d'élève était leur nouveau professeur.

C'est donc seul que Harry et les Jumeaux partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Lorsqu'ils en trouvèrent un de libre ils se dépêchèrent de s'y installer. Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre élèves venaient les déranger, un petit gros un grand et bien bâti, un autre grand mais plus frêle, et enfin un de taille moyenne mais également bien bâti. C'est ce dernier qui commença :

-On peut s'incruster, demanda-t-il, il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

-Oui bien sur, répondit Harry qui vu son père en vrai pour la première fois.

-Vous etes nouveau, demanda Sirius.

-Oui, répondit Georges, nous venons de Nouvelle Zélande.

-Vous entrez en quelle année, demanda Remus

-En cinquième année répondit Fred

-Comme nous, dit Peter, au fait je m'appelle Peter Pettegrow, voici Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et James Potter.

-Et vous, demanda Sirius.

-Je suis Harry Greffen et voici Fred et Georges Lautner

Mais avant qu'il n'est pu continuer Rogue était arrivé avec une bande de Serpentard.

-Alors Potter, sa va demanda-t-il, tu m'avais pas manqué cette été.

-Ta gueule crétin.

Pendant leur échange verbal, sous l'œil en alerte de Sirius, Harry avait sorti discrètement une bouteille de shampoing de son sac et là faisait l éviter au dessus de la tête de Rogue et vida la bouteille d'un coup de baguette et fit revenir la bouteille dans sa main de l'autre.

-Alors Rogue surpris, dit Harry, tu dois pas en avoir souvent du shampoing dans tes cheveux vu comme ils sont gras, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

-Tu vas me le payer le nouveau, dit-il enragé.

Il leva sa baguette mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harry lança un expelliarmus qui fit valdinguer Rogue à l'autre bout du compartiment d'en face en renversant au passage tous ces camarades de Serpentard avant qu'ils n'est eu le temps de se relever Harry leur dit d'un ton ferme :

-Casser vous de là maintenant, sauf si vous en voulez encore dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu nous le paiera le nouveau cria un Serpentard avant de s'en aller avec tout les autres.

-Vraiment Harry, dit James, le coup du shampoing c'était top.

-On y avait pensé plusieurs fois, dit Sirius, mais on voulaient lui rabachés encore un peu pour que le choc soit plus fort, mais bon c'était bien joué, par contre j'espère que tu ne finiras pas chez les Serpentard sinon ils te le feront payer au centuple.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui dit Harry, je sais me défendre et eux ils ne font pas le poids face à moi ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ma puissance magique…

Non je plaisante je n'ai pas une énorme force magique je vous fais marcher.

-Ouf tu nous rassures, pendant un instant qu'on avait un nouveau mage noir dans les pattes.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, même si je connais les bases de magie noire, je suis comme Dumbledore, je la connais mais je ne la pratiquerais jamais. Par contre je me sers souvent de la magie blanche.

Le reste du voyage sans rencontre avec des Serpentards jusqu'à ce que Sirius arrête de leur parler qu'ils sont les meilleurs connaisseurs de Poudlard, qu'ils connaissent le château même mieux que Rusard lui-même.

-On avait découvert tous les passages secrets de notre ancien château et nous faisions des blagues à longueur de journée à un groupe qui ressemble un peu aux Serpentards et que nous adorions emmerder en leur faisant ressembler à des canards en leur jetant la peau jaune suivit d'un sort que nous avons conçu pour ne pas qu'ils s'aperçoive du changement occasionné par le sort que nous leur jetons, ça nous as été utiles plus d'une fois pas vrai ?

-Oh que oui, dit Fred avec un sourire carnassier.

-Eh bien dans ce cas nous allons bien nous entendre, leur dit Sirius, hein Lunard, ajouta-t-il d'un œil suspicieux.

-Oui évidemment, désolé Sirius j'étais dans les vapes.

-Pas grave.

Ils descendirent tous les sept du Poudlard express et montèrent dans les calèches qui les emmenèrent jusquà la grande salle ou Harry et les Jumeaux durent attendre l'arrivé des premières années pour assister à la répartition.

Lorsque tous les élèves de premières années furent passées et répartis dans les différentes maisons qui composaient Poudlard et qui se livraient une guerre acharnée, Fred fut envoyé à Gryffondor ainsi que Georges et ce fut maintenant au tour de Harry de s'avancer vers le chapeau.

-Oui je sais je devrais être Serpentard mais je veux être à Gryffondor

-Hmm, lui dit le chapeau, un Potter dissimulé, je ne voudrais pas changer la lignée Potter et de toute façon tu es fait pour cette maison, alors GRYFFONDOR !

Harry descendit du tabouret et partit s'asseoir entre son père et Fred.

-Super, s'exclama Sirius, vous etes tous les trois à Gryffondor, je sens qu'on va encore plus s'amusé cette année.

-Mais Sirius, dit Peter, ils ne font pas partis des Maraudeurs, nous ne devons pas tout leur dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas par rapport à mon petit problème de fourrure, intervint Remus.

-Tu vois Queudver, dit James, si même Lunard le sent c'est qu'il n'y a aucun souci à se faire.

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas Peter, lui dit Sirius, il n'y a rien à craindre hein Remi, ajouta-t-il en utilisant le surnom que lui donnes sa mère.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Patmol ou je te jettes un sort qui enlèvera ce sourire charmeur que tu utilise pour draguer les filles.

-Tu ferais bien d'en draguer un peu toi aussi

-Tu c'est très bien que ce n'est pas conseillé.

C'est le moment que James choisit pour s'éclaircir bruyamment la voix.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, chuchota Sirius à l'intention que seul Remus l'entende, on en rediscutera plus tard.

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, lui chuchota également Remus.

-Bon vous venez on va se coucher, dit James, des lits on étés ajoutés dans notre dortoir, donc vous dormirez avec nous vous trois.

-Ok pas de problème, répondit Harry.

Ils montèrent tous ensemble dans la tour des Gryffondors le lieu qui horripilaient absolument tous les Serpentards jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Fumseck de leur temps apporté une lettre. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et Fumseck déposa la lettre dans ses mains puis disparut.

-Tu connais ce phénix ? demanda James, ils sont très rares tu sais.

-Oui c'est un vieil ami.

Il ouvrit la lettre et la montra aux Jumeaux.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on rentre, dit Fred, c'est dommage merde !

-PUTAIN D'ADELE, NOM D'UN HIPPOGRIFFE ! dit Georges

-Qui y a-t-il ? demanda Remus

Fred et Georges doivent rentrer chez eux en Nouvelle-Zélande, problèmes dans sa famille, répondit Harry.

-Ah, dit Sirius déçu de ne pas mieux les connaître il se demanda pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps les Jumeaux étaient aller chercher leurs affaires.

-Désolé Harry, commença Georges.

-Oui Lee à des problèmes avec le magasin, finit Fred.

FLASH-BACK

«C'était une belle journée d'été juste avant de partir avec Harry, les Jumeaux Weasley étaient aller voir Lee Jordan pour lui demander un service qu'ils n'auraient demandés à personne d'autres, tout d'abord parce qu'il est leur meilleur ami mais aussi parce qu'il n'irait pas tout dire à Mme Weasley vu qu'il est bien placé pour connaître sa fureur lors qu'elle est en colère car il avait bien vu les lettres que Fred et Georges recevaient de leur mère qui les rendait fous à force. Bien sur la pire de toutes c'est quand pendant sa sixième année Harry Potter avait décidé de créer un groupe d'élèves qui devait rester secret en créant l'Armée de Dumbledore, encore aujourd'hui ils se souvient parfaitement bien de la honte que c'étaient pris Fred et Georges quand ils avaient reçu la lettre de leur mère. Lee esquissa un sourire en repensant à la scène.

-Salut Lee, dit Georges.

-Salut les gars qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi ?

-Nous devons nous éloignez un peu prendre quelque jours de congé si tu vois ce que je veux dire, nous commençons à être vraiment fatigués de bosser non stop je pense qu'un peu de repos nous fera le plus grand bien, dit Fred

-Oui… répondit Lee légèrement inquiet

-Donc on se demandait si tu accepterais de garder le magasin pendant quelque temps tu sera payé bien entendu mais par contre si il y a le moindre souci préviens-nous en prenant le phénix de Dumbledore c'est très important de prendre un phénix tu comprend ? demanda Georges

-Oui mais pourquoi…commença Lee

Fred interrompit Lee

-Ne pose pas de question auxquels tu ne veux pas de réponse. Alors c'est d'accord ?

-Oui c'est d'accord je ferais tourner le magasin pendant vos vacances, dit Lee.

-Merci Lee on savait qu'on pouvait conter sur toi.

Lee leur sourit en pensant à la chance qu'il aurait de pouvoir faire tourner le magasin de farce et attrapes des Jumeaux Weasley.

Fin du FLASH-BACK


End file.
